


Old Blue Eyes

by crochetaway



Series: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2019 [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 06:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18277499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crochetaway/pseuds/crochetaway
Summary: While Hermione is a visiting scholar to Hogwarts one summer, Crookshanks gets up to no good.





	Old Blue Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> **Created for Hermione's Haven Bingo 2019 Fest! This is for my N4 square which was the prompt: Why are you hiding behind me? What did you do?**
> 
>  
> 
> **No beta, just Grammarly. If you love this (or hate it) please let me know about in a review! Find me on Tumblr at crochetawayhpff.**

Hermione bustled around the lab. She had six cauldrons going in this room and another four in the other room. She was at the point in her Potions Mastery that for experimental potions she could deftly handle ten iterations at once. Especially if she had all the ingredients prepared ahead of time. She was just grateful that Headmistress McGonagall had given her space with which to work. The headmistress had cleared out two old dungeon storage rooms for Hermione’s use. She didn’t have time during the school year to deal with all of the experiments she wanted to run, so she was grateful when McGonagall had invited her to Hogwarts for the summer to run her experiments here. It helped McGonagall that anything she published would be tied to the school.

She had just finished stirring one of the potions when Crookshanks darted into the lab and hid behind her.

“Why are you hiding behind me? What did you do?” Hermione asked her familiar. Crookshanks looked at her plaintively.

Before Hermione could say anything else, another cat sauntered into the lab. This one was bright white, with long fur and looked as snooty as any purebred Persian Hermione had ever seen.

“And who are you?” Hermione asked the newcomer. The white cat hissed at Crookshanks before meowing at Hermione.

“Crookshanks?” Hermione asked her familiar. The potions she was working on were variants of an Animagus potion. “Shit,” Hermione muttered and swept out of the room to check the other set of cauldrons.

Sure enough, a cauldron was spilled and about half of the potion missing.

The white cat had followed her and meowed again.

“Merlin, I’m so sorry!” Hermione said, holding out her hand. The cat looked at her balefully with the palest blue eyes Hermione had ever seen before giving her fingers a sniff. Hermione scratched the beautiful cat between the ears and the cat purred. “It’s going to take a couple of days for me to make the antidote,” Hermione said. “If you can get along with Crookshanks, I can make a space for you in my guest quarters until we get this fixed.”

The cat merowed, a sound Hermione took for acceptance.

Flicking her wand, Hermione cleaned up the mess and began working on the base for the antidote. As she worked, she tried to figure out who exactly the white cat was. But she didn’t know which professors were in residence over the summer. Or it could be a visiting scholar like her. Whoever it was, Hermione hoped they wouldn’t be too upset by the time they finally returned to human.

* * *

It took two weeks to get the right iteration of the antidote. Two weeks of having two large cats underfoot. Crookshanks barely tolerated the white cat and the white cat—who Hermione had taken to calling Frank as in Old Blue Eyes Frank Sinatra—loved to do whatever he could to antagonize Crooks. Poor Crooks had taken to sleeping anywhere except Hermione’s guest quarters when the white cat had taken his space on the bed.

Finally, Hermione was sure this antidote would work. “Alright, ready Frank?” Hermione asked the white cat who just stared at her.

“‘Course you are,” Hermione muttered to herself. She spritzed the antidote over the entire cat and watched in disbelief as Draco Malfoy took shape in front of her.

“Nice bed, Granger,” Malfoy said with a wink and a smirk before he sauntered out of her lab.

_**~Fin~** _


End file.
